legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9
LEGION Episode 9 Alison is watching TV once again when Vic comes in. He goes on the couch, sitting next to her. Vic: Shouldn't you be going to bed? Alison: When I'm tired, but I'm not, so I'll stay up for a while. Vic: Alright, I just hope you'll be fully awake in the morning. Alison: Don't worry, I will be. Vic (starts to hug her): I'll stay here with you, then. Alison: I'm okay with that. The next day REZ wakes up and sees Alison sleeping. Her head is on Vic's lap, which makes it so he can't move. Vic: What should I do? She's been like this for hours. REZ: Wake her up, she's had enough sleep. Vic (poking Alison): Wake up, hun. Come on, wake up. Alison, we have a mission. Alison: Huh? What? Huh? Vic: Well, you're finally up. Alison (giving Vic a hug): Hi, good morning and all that stuff. (she gives him a kiss) Vic: A good morning it is. Alison: Maybe later, I could make it better. Vic: Well, I like that. Right now, we have a mission to do, though. Alison (slowly getting up): What's the mission? Vic: Another information scavenger hunt, right Captain? REZ: No, this one is a hunt for a new enemy. Alison: Alright, I'll get ready. Vic: What is the plan, Captain? REZ: I want to find the Revolutionary. Vic: Why? REZ: I want to recruit him. Vic: Alright, but he may not be that easy to find. REZ: I have a feeling he'll be here. The team moves out onto the island and almost immediately spots the new enemies. Vic: I've got these ones guys, I'll catch up with you. REZ: Alright, be quick about it. Vic: Will do. Alison: Be careful. The two run the other direction as Vic kills the new enemies. REZ and Alison run into a nearby village and spot the some more enemies. REZ is about to kill them, but the Revolutionary kills them with another fire storm. REZ: Hey, come here! The Revolutionary runs across the field, but REZ chases him. REZ stops him with a telekinetic barrier. REZ: I want to talk to you. The Revolutionary: Is that all you want to do? REZ: I swear on it. (he crosses his fingers behind his back) The Revolutionary: Liar! (he uses a fire punch, which REZ blocks with Chidori) The two get into a CQC fight with their powers. REZ starts trying mind tricks, which don't work. The Revolutionary: Enough! (he uses a lightning attack that strikes REZ, knocking him to the ground) Alison: You'll pay for that! (she uses white flame punch, which he blocks with an ice wall) With Alison, he throws no punches or attacks. He is strictly on the defensive, blocking every one of Alison's attacks. Alison then punches him in the stomach so hard, it knocks him to the ground. He gets up and just looks at her. The Revolutionary: Who knew that with those beautiful blue eyes, you could do so much damage. Alison: What did you say? The Revolutionary: You have beautiful blue eyes. Alison: No, no one knows that. I've only showed one person. The Revolutionary: Yes.. Alison (hugging the man): Why didn't you tell us? The Revolutionary: It would blow my cover. I couldn't expect REZ to keep his mouth shut. Alison: We need to find the rest of these enemies. The Revolutionary: Yes, we must, but only when the time is right. REZ gets up and sees the two talking. REZ: Get away from her! (he goes to punch him again) The Revolutionary blocks the attack and throws REZ into a tree, holding him there. The Revolutionary: You're so worried about the rumors and opinions of others, you're willing to kill me, for no real reason. REZ: Let go of me! The Revolutionary (letting go): You are blind, Captain. You always have been, even during the war. You didn't see your own corruption. REZ: So, what? Are you going to kill me? The Revolutionary: I would love to, but I'll make you a deal. You right your wrongs and I won't kill you. If you fail, I will not hesitate. REZ: One question, who are you? The Revolutionary: You should know by now. REZ: Why did you spare me? The Revolutionary (taking off the half-mask he wears): Because, you're my Captain. REZ: Victoren, it was you this whole time. Vic: Yes, and I will not apologize for killing who I've killed. They all were corrupt and deserved to die. REZ: Maybe you should lead the team. Vic: No, I work better alone, always have. REZ: Have you always been able to use elemental attacks? Vic: Yes, but I wanted everyone to think I was the shy, weak, low ranked one of the group. I would be suspected a lot less. Alison: We would've understood. I don't want you to get hurt. Vic: I know, and that's one of the reasons I did this. I need to make the world a better place. Alison: I love you, no matter what happens. (she gives him a long hug) Vic: I love you too, which is why what I'm about to ask, is going to kill me. I need to go to the city. Their leader needs to be overthrown and they've asked for my help. I need you two to scout for me. I'm an assassin and need to know where my target is. I need bait for this project. Alison: I'll do it, for you. Vic: No, don't do it for me, do it for the people of the city. You do enough things for me. It's time we gave the people some freedom back. Alison: Alright, let's do this. REZ: I'll do the best I can. Vic: Then it's settled, we kill the bastard tonight. To be continued...